Pocky Game
by Ye ye madafaka
Summary: LiechstensteinxLector@. Nombres humanos y pockys. No tenías nada que hacer, todo era tan aburrido que te podrías distraer con cualquier mosca que pase volando, o bueno, era aburrido antes de que Lili entrara a tu casa. Quien pensaría que terminarían en algo así.


Aclaraciones al final del fic

* * *

Estabas en el sofá, con un libro cubriéndote la cara. Al principio trataste leer el libro, pero fue muy aburrido y lo dejaste, tal vez por el hecho de que era un diccionario.

Normalmente, estarías llamando a tu amiga, lili, quien al contrario de lo que aparenta, entiende más cosas que las personas creen.

De pronto escuchaste como alguien tocaba la puerta suavemente, y tu gruñiste.

-Voooooy...-

Entonces, te arrastraste por el sillón, cayendo al piso y poniéndote de pie con ayuda de una mesa. Te paraste frente a la puerta y te estiraste. Cuando abriste te sorprendiste al encontrar a una sonrojada y muy nerviosa Lili en la puerta.

-Rápido, déjame entrar. Mi hermano no sabe que salí de casa- Susurro desesperada

Conociendo las tendencias violentas de su hermano, y el hecho de que tenia permisos, la dejaste entrar a tu casa, mirando fuera de la calle antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta.

Lili miro al rededor por un momento, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y suspirando. Tal vez era solo el miedo de que su hermano la encontrara. Por lo que has visto, Lili nunca se separo de su hermano...no es como si el no la dejara. De cualquier forma, la única vez que se separo de el, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando le declaraste tus sentimientos. Desde ese día no la vista o escuchaste de ella. Pero bueno, esta aquí.

Caminando dentro y dejándote caer en el sofá, ella te siguió, y un silencio incomodo apareció entre ustedes dos.

-¿Esto es todo lo que haces en el día?- pregunto Lili, su voz era tan baja que la escuchaste con dificultad.

Te reíste un poco.

-Nop, llevo leyendo un diccionario como por 5 minutos, me aburrí y casi me duermo. Esta mañana a sido muy interesante-

Lili se río un poco, por el sarcasmo que usaste en una palabras. El sofocante silencio de la situación volvió, por un poco tiempo.

-Entonceeees... ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?- Dijo Lili mirándote, con sus brillantes ojos azules, llenos de inocencia.

-Bueno, tengo una cosa en mente...- Dijiste en un tono bajo.

Tu corazón latía tan rápido que te pareció raro que no lo escuchara con lo silenciosa que estaba la sala. ¿En serio estabas pensando en eso? De seguro ya tenias a un nervioso y furioso hombre fuera de tu casa buscando a su hermana pequeña, y era seguro que aria todo por traer de vuelta a su hermana pequeña y asegurarse de que este a salvo. ¿Pero en serio querías darle una razón para poder matarte? ¿Realmente valía la pena?

Sep

Te levantaste, le dijiste a Lili que esperara un momento, y fuiste a la cocina. Te recargaste boca abajo en uno de los estantes, solo para descansar un momento, y tratar de pensar con claridad. Era la persona que te gustaba, la linda, inocente, y pequeña persona que te gustaba. ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? probablemente ella no a besado a nadie todavía. Sabias lo sobre protectivo que era Vash era raro que te dejara estar con ellos. No solo eso, ¿Le gustas aunque sea? Esa pregunta te estuvo molestan por 5 días y comiéndote por dentro. Pero habían muchas cosas en que pensar, y solo hay una forma de encontrar la respuesta, no?

Rápidamente fuiste a los gabinetes, sacaste la calla que buscabas, y regresaste a la sala con al caja en tu espalda.

-¿Por que te demoras tanto?- Pregunto Lili

Tenía la cabeza de lado y sus cejas un poco fruncidas, y su pequeño laso por un lado, como si estuviese a punto de caerse.

-Nada, solo me distraje un poco, creo...-

Reíste nerviosamente y te sentaste junto a Lili, tus rodillas tronaron en el proceso, dejaste la pequeña caja sobre la mesa frente a ustedes y notaste un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Lili.

-E...eh (T/N) ¿Vamos a jugar al juego que Kiku y su hermana me dijeron?- Tenia los ojos pegados al piso.

-Se... no creo que sea un problema, no tenemos algo mejor que hacer de todas formas, verdad?-

Notaste como se tambaleo un poco, ella podía ocultar sus emociones tras una sonrisa cuando estaba con las personas, tu pudiste romper esa sonrisa para poder entender lo que pasaba en su cabeza, o por lo menos tratar.

-No tienes que jugar si no quier- -

-¡NO!- Dijo Lili, dejando de ver el piso y mirándote a los ojos -No... digo... esto esta bien- Esta vez su voz fue más suave

-E...esta bien...- Suspiraste silenciosamente y sacaste una de las piezas de dulce de la caja -¿Sabes las reglas, no?...-

Ella asintió

-Bien...-

Pusiste el dulce entre tus labios, al momento de que ella puso sus delicados labios del otro extremo, te diste cuenta que no había vuelta a atrás. Sentiste mariposas en el estomago y las manos te temblaban. Pero viste algo que era...extraño. La cara de determinación de Lili. Era adorable de hecho, el tinte rosa en sus mejillas, dándole color a su tesis pálida, sus ojos casi aqua brillando, abiertos con expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza, la forma en que sus manos apretaban su vestido era... adorable.

Cuando sus labios se quedaron a la mitad, Lili se quedo estática por un momento, luego presiono suavemente sus labios con los tuyos. Sentiste como tu estomago daba un salto mortal y muchas mariposas volando al rededor. De un momento a otro, tenías tus manos en su cintura y los ojos medio cerrados. Lentamente sentiste sus manos al rededor de tu cuello, haciendo que se acerquen más. Trataste de olerle, y sonreíste en el beso, olía a lavanda y té, no como el té que Arthur toma, uno más suave.

Después de unos momentos entraste en un poco de confianza y lamiste sus labios. Lili, no esperando eso, dio un salto en sorpresa. Trataste de acomodarte otra vez, disculpándote incoherentemente y moviendo tus manos de su cintura.

-L-l-lo siento Lili, no era mi intención-

Ella negó con la cabeza, puso sus brazos de vuelta en tu cuello.

-Esta bien, solo no estaba... esperando eso-

Sonriendo, pusiste tus brazos en el lugar previo, y le diste otro beso. Esta vez dejando que abriera su boca para poder meter tu lengua. Fue un poco extraño pero al final, Lili cedió al beso, incluso comenzó a hacerlo contigo, tus manos tocaban su cintura, era un poco molesto el echo de que su vestido cubría cada parte de su piel.

Después de un rato, tuviste que cortar el beso para tomar aire, a su misma vez besabas y lamias el cuello de Lili, podías escucharla gemir. Uno de sus delgados dedos acariciaba tus cabellos. Ver como se estremecía, escuchar sus gemidos y decir tu nombre... te ponía a mil. Pero sabias que no podías ir más lejos. Su hermano podría llegar en cualquier momento y no podía encontrarlos en esa posición.

Lentamente la soltaste, haciendo que se confundiera.

-¿p-por que te detienes?- Dijo mientras jadeaba.

-Tu hermano podría venir en cualquier momento, ¿sabes qué pasaría si nos encuentra así?-

Una mirada de tristeza apareció en su cara. Sonriendo cálidamente y acercándote a ella, pusiste una mano en su cabello y suspiraste...

-Y si vamos a ir tan lejos quiero hacerlo bien...-

Ella asintió

-Esta bien...-

De pronto escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Lentamente te levantaste, ella te mando una mirada que parecía ser asustada pero no se movió de su lugar, en su lugar, trato de levantar el cuello de su camisa para ocultar las marcas que dejaste. Abriste la puerta, tratando de no mostrar interés, pero estabas que te daba un paro cardiaco.

Vash estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada fría. POR lo que Lili te dijo, el tenia un arma en una de sus botas, una en el bolsillo del frente, una en su chaqueta y otra en cualquier bolsillo.

-¿Lili esta aquí?- Pregunto Vash

-Si- Respondiste, volteando a con Lili, Quien lentamente se levantaba.

El te olvido completamente una vez que la vio en la puerta, hablándole en alemán, el sonaba enojado, pero sus ojos decían que estaba preocupado. Después de unos minutos, Lili te encaro otra vez y dijo.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí-

Su hermano la tomo del brazo pero la soltó después de uno segundos. Cuando los viste caminar por la calle, miraste a Lili voltear y guiñar un ojo.

Lo que Vash no sabe no lo mata, verdad?.

* * *

Escribo esto únicamente por que me encanta Lili y es tan linda y tan loli y tan ahhhhhhh~ y casi no hay fic de ella y menos reader insert, para el que pregunte es lector o lectora, no es necesariamente un genero en especifico. Adiós niños, si alguien quiere algo ahi me avisa.


End file.
